His Girl - A Domme Vala Side Story
by Greyspell
Summary: Vala says that Sam is too sheltered to even consider playing the occasional bondage game, and Sam was certainly very concerned for her little brother when she discovered his relationship with Vala. But why was she so worried? Why was she so scared of what Vala might do to Daniel? This is why. Please read Domme Vala first! WARNINGS IN CHAPTERS!
1. Prologue - Daniel is concerned

Hi! So as I said in the summary and title this is a side story to the amazing Gatesmasher's fic 'Domme Vala' please read first.

Actually, you should have already read it because its AMAZING!

This is all done with her permission and she has read it all before I post it.

I do not own Stargate. If I did – Domme Vala and this story would be canon.

This starts just a few days after Daniel and Vala reveal the nature of their relationship to the team.

ENJOY!

* * *

"Sam?"

The softly spoken question calls my eyes away from my computer screen to the face of one of my best friends, my little brother, Daniel. I can't help but grimace as I attempt to smile at him. The trepidation on his face tells me what he's here for.

"Hey Daniel, what's up?"

It doesn't mean I can't pretend I don't though. I really don't want to have this conversation with him.

But it doesn't save me for long. "Uh, I was wondering if we could catch up tonight? Maybe head to the new Thai restaurant on North Union boulevard? It's been a while since we hung out, just you and me."

But I really don't want to have this conversation with him. I stop myself short of wincing at how childish I sound, in my head. Ten years ago whining like that would have gotten me...

"I don't think tonight's going to work Daniel, sorry. I'm just way over my head with this data from P3X-510, it'll probably take me days to analyse it all. Maybe some other time, yeah?"

I give him my best disappointed smile so he'll think I mean it.

But he sighs. "Sam, I really think we need to talk about what was said the other night. I love Vala, she's...well, she's my Domme but she's my lover too. She said you were ok with it, you had reservations and would be checking to make sure she never hurt me, but ultimately ok with it. But since the other night you've barely spoken to me and you still can't look me straight in the eye."

I turn away, unable to bear looking at the fear on his face. I sigh. I guess I should tell Daniel. I don't want him to end up the same as I did. I'm going to hate to dull his peace and joy of the past couple of months but he needs to know. He needs to be prepared.

Vala will break him if he's not.

I love Daniel, he's the little brother I've always dreamed of having and as his big sister I've always felt it was my responsibility to keep him safe from the crazies he always seems to attract. But for a linguist Daniel has an extraordinary ability to not listen when I'm warning him about the latest psychopathic woman whose decided she wants him. Or when anyone warns him for that matter.

We all know Vala's a little...miss-wired...up top and that she had this silly crush on Daniel. I was a little concerned when I learned they were sleeping together but now...with the latest revelation...

How could I really ever, possibly trust her with my little brother? In a situation like this? And he thinks he loves her? She won't just break him, she'll shatter him into a million pieces and he'll never be pieced back together.

I need to warn him. But to do that, I need to tell him the truth.

I turn back to him, snapping out of my thoughts. "It's not you Daniel, I haven't lost any of my respect or admiration for you. But I guess I do have a couple of things I need to talk with you about. My fears and reservations. I really do just want for you to be safe. Maybe instead of eating out we could get take out and go to mine? Open a strong bottle of wine and have a proper conversation? Are you allowed over at mine without company?"

He frowns at that, genuinely confused. "Of course I am, It's my decision. Vala might tell me to stay in with her one night if she has something planned, but something like this she won't come between. She trusts me, for one. She trusts you for another. And she understands our relationship lastly, she would never attempt to come between that."

I'm a little doubtful of that, but I don't let him see it. "Ok Daniel, 1900 hours at mine. I'll organise the food and wine. You just bring yourself."

He smiles then, its nice to see. "7 o'clock at your house. Got it. See you then, Sam!"

And with that he turns and walks back out. I can't help but study his stride. He's so confidant. So sure of himself. So different to how things were back then...


	2. Chapter 1 - Sam

Hi! So here it is, the 1st chapter...when we get the first real peak into what's happened to Sam. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

I have to run to throw up as soon as I walk in the door. I guess now I understand why Daniel was so nervous when he told Teal'c, Cam and myself the whole truth about he and Vala's 'relationship'.

Speaking the truth, being afraid of what the people closest to you will think, it's the sickest feeling of them all.

Daniel knocks on my door at exactly seven pm, I can't help but wonder if he was out there waiting for long before knocking…being early so he doesn't risk being late. I wonder if that's something Vala hits him for often. But I won't ask. Not unless he gives me a reason to.

"Hey Sam, how's it going?" I'm greeted with a small but honestly happy smile. A smile I've seen on his face quite often these past few months. I try to smile back as best I can.

"Hey Daniel, come on in" then I gesture to my dining table. On it sits plates, wine glasses, a strong red wine…and Thai take out from the place he mentioned earlier. He notices this and smirks at me.

"Take out Sam? I thought you wanted to eat in?"

"Eat in, yes, for a private conversation. Cook? Never when I can help it!"

He laughs at this. He's eaten my cooking before and knows it's not as terrible as I make it out to be. And to be fair, I do occasionally cook for a team night when it's at one of our houses…occasionally.

Its more that I don't like cooking as opposed to I can't.

He's an extremely polite dinner guest. He smiles a lot and lets me babble on about whatever random subject that comes to mind, usually work related. He compliments my choices for our dinner and makes appropriate comments about my frustrations at certain members of the science departments.

I can't help but notice he doesn't seem to share my frustrations anymore. Time was we'd both be raving and ranting about other members of our departments.

Eventually the last of the food is eaten and my strong red wine is down to its last dregs. No more putting this conversation off.

Goddammit.

Daniel stands and helps me clear everything up, then sits us both down on the couch. His smile disappears as he looks at me.

"So is it me or Vala you no longer trust?" Geeze, trust Daniel to cut straight through the bull and right to it.

"That's not exactly it Daniel, it's not that I don't trust one of you…" I stop and think for a moment. "Actually, I guess it is. I don't trust Vala. And you have to promise me that nothing I say tonight will go back to her. Because Daniel, I know how this is going to go. I know what people like her do to people like you."

He looks at me confused. "People like…?"

"Trusting people like you who are over-worked get blindsided by people like _her _who come barrelling in and decide they're going to change your life. And it sounds good, great even, except sitting there in the fine print is this little clause that says that in order for them to change your life you have to obey every little order they give you, until they don't want you anymore. And God help you if you really disobey because it may just mean you don't walk right for a few days after they're done disciplining you."

He's frowning now. "Sam, that's not it at all. That's not what is happening between Vala and I. I love her and she loves me. I don't know where you're getting your information from but…"

I cut him off.

"My knowledge comes from experience Daniel. From experiencing what I'm trying to save you from."

* * *

**(Flashback)**

* * *

I first met Jonas Hanson when I was a 2nd Lieutenant. He was a 1st Lieutenant, although at the time I didn't realise how new of a thing that was. I liked him from the very beginning, all spit-polish and shiny buttons. Just like my dad. And just like I'd been taught by my dad from as soon as I could talk, I was respectful even to another lieutenant, he was still one pay-grade above me and I made sure to salute and address him correctly.

Due to the fact we were both already working in the Pentagon, we were often surrounded by officers of a higher rank. As such, on his second full day as a 1st Lieutenant, I was the first _officer_ to call him "Sir".

According to him, that was when he decided he wanted me.

We saw each other around fairly often, even though we weren't on the same projects. He was very suave, very confident in himself. When he asked me out the first time I couldn't help but blush and stutter as I said yes. I felt like a teenage girl again, not like the Lieutenant-Doctor I was at the time.

We went out for dinner at this cute little Italian restaurant I don't remember the name of. The menu was all in Italian though and I don't read or speak it. Jonas ordered for me. I told myself he was being sweet, taking pity on me so I didn't embarrass myself.

He ordered a big bowl of some sort of spicy seafood pasta. I've never really liked seafood, or spicy food. And it was a huge serving. But I ate it all. I didn't want to seem impolite after all. He talked. A lot. About his work, about missions he'd done. About his education. About a lot of things. I remember trying to respond, to make it a conversation, but every time I did he would cut me off with something else.

I told myself it was cute how excited he was about his work and his life.

It wasn't until later that I realised he hadn't really spoken about much at all. No family, no childhood, nothing. Just work and fluff.

Then I didn't know what to think. Why didn't he allow me to respond?

When I saw him the next day in the cafeteria he was talking to some pretty civilian girl. Some Colonel's P.A or something. I went up to him and asked if he wanted to arrange another night. He looked at me for a moment, smiled and said he absolutely would and he would meet me in my office later to organise details, and then turned back to the other girl.

I wish I'd rescinded my offer for a second date. God, I wish I'd seen what was right in front of my eyes and rescinded it.

* * *

**(End Flashback)**

* * *

"Sounds like he was a lunatic from the get-go then." Daniel says, still frowning.

"They all are," I reply, "but lunatics, especially those who live on the fringe like Jonas, are very good at hiding what they are. Psychopaths."


	3. Chapter 2 - Jonas is Not a Gentleman

Chapter 2 - In which Jonas is not a gentleman, because a gentleman always asks.

WARNINGS - Sex...a little dubcon

* * *

Our second date wasn't much different to our first, except that he took me to a noisy pub, full of drunk, yelling college kids and cheap beer. I wasn't exactly impressed, but I managed to smile along when he laughed at their stupidity. He pulled me up onto the alcohol-stained empty space that was apparently a dance floor and tried to make me dance with him to some blaring rock song. It's funny really, I used to love decent rock before Jonas.

Except it wasn't dancing really. I kept trying to move away, create some distance between us but he always pulled me straight back. He held me close. Way too close for a second date. And he kept grinding against me, rubbing his thigh between my legs. He was trying to turn me on. And it worked. The alcohol, the 'dancing', the friction. I was getting very turned on.

And then it was over. He called for the bill and called a cab. I was all prepared to call one for myself and go home and have an hour or two with my battery operated best friend. But it didn't quite go that way. As soon as he had called for a cab, Jonas put his arm around me and walked me outside. I thought to wait with him, but no.

He kissed me then. Out in the car park freezing cold wind blowing on us and me without having had the time to put my jacket on. He was forceful from the beginning. Demanding.

Controlling.

When the taxi arrived he didn't give me a chance to say good night, he just steered me into it. I was so nervous that instead of saying an outright "No" I just stuttered excuses about work the next day. I knew already what he wanted out of that night. He told me it would be ok, that I would just have to call in sick. He said no one would question me.

When the taxi pulled up outside an old apartment building I shivered. It was the kind of building you saw on horror movies with serial killers in the walls. But he pulled me inside and we walked up ten flights of stairs to his door. When I saw inside I cringed. Days old take out on the coffee table, bottles of alcohol and soft drink littering the floor around it and dirty clothes strewn all over the floor.

But it wasn't just appearances. It was the smell.

The smell of all of the above mixed with the unmistakable odour of sex. Days old odour too, it was painfully obvious that he'd never opened a window to air this place out. I tried to make excuses to leave again, but it was obvious from the way he looked at me, the way he chuckled at my excuses, that he had no intention of letting me leave.

Jonas moved to his refrigerator and pulled out a half empty bottle of vodka, grabbing some glasses he turned back and directed me to a clean portion of his couch. He poured us both very generous servings and waited for me to drink before taking a sip of his own.

After another round or two he came in closer, completely enclosing me in his arms before kissing me again. His hands drifted around, stroking up and down my sides before he untucked my blouse and slipped his hands under. This time he ran his nails down my ribs and waist, scratching just slightly. I gasped and he slipped his tongue into my mouth. He pushed me down, against the arm of the couch and pulled my blouse up and over my head.

He had very talented hands, they were big and rough with calluses that just barely grazed my skin as he drew them up my sides again and up to my breasts which he palmed aggressively.

I reached out to him and unbuttoned his shirt before rubbing my hands up and down his hairy, toned chest. As I went to wrap my arms around his waist to pull him toward me, Jonas stood and pulled me up toward him and then to his bedroom.

I never got the chance, the first night, to have a look around his room. But I knew it smelled even stronger than the lounge. He unhooked and stripped me of my bra as soon as we were in the room before pushing me onto the bed. He finished taking his own shirt of before he joined me.

He seemed to be everywhere at once, his mouth and tongue on my neck, dragging down my clavicle to valley between my breasts as his hands kneaded them roughly. Then his mouth replaced his hands, licking around the aureola with the very tip of his tongue, before sucking my nipple into his mouth and nibbling on it while he pinched and twisted its partner.

His hands dropped to my pants and he very quickly relieved me of them before sending my panties on the same trip. His finger, the very tip of it, then drew up my labia before flicking at my clit. By this point I was a moaning, groaning, panting mess. When he did that, I nearly screamed. His finger found its way inside me and began pumping slowly as I writhed on the bed, thrusting up in an attempt to hurry him up.

My hands then went to the fastening of his pants but as soon as I had them undone he took my hands and held them behind my back until I got the hint.

Don't touch.

He removed his erection from his briefs and knelt up on the bed beside my head. Dropping one hand back down to my dripping centre, he used his other to guide my head to his aching, red cock.

I wrapped my mouth around him obediently, trying to please my new lover, and started sucking and licking leisurely. Despite the state of his apartment, he was clean and he tasted amazing. When I started tasting precum he slipped another finger into my core and I whimpered. He backed away from my mouth and shuffled down the bed, pumping his two fingers in me.

"Jonas, dear God, please. Please!"

He obliged me quickly, entering my pussy in one smooth thrust. I screamed again. He started a quick pace, in and out harder than any lover I'd had before. He shifted and moved my legs over his elbows, gaining an angle I had never known existed and bringing me to the edge at near light speed. Then he moved one of his hands down to my clit once more, flicked it once then pressed down just above it with his thumb.

I came so hard I nearly blacked out. I'm kind of surprised his neighbours didn't complain I screamed so loudly. I vaguely noted him pulling out and then noticed a whole lot more as he climbed up and straddled my neck, hold his dripping cock in one hand he lifted my head with the other and jerked himself twice before cumming into my gasping mouth and over my cheeks.

As he climbed off and I lay back, still trying to catch my breath, he placed his hand on top of my head and said "Good girl," with a dirty grin.

It was then that I noticed that I hadn't moved my hands from behind my back since he moved them there.

And that his praise made me tingle again.

* * *

**(End Flashback)**

* * *

Daniel blinked and fidgeted on the couch next to me.

"Well, I get that. We long for praise, I know I'd do nearly anything to keep Vala calling me her 'good boy', even though I had some issues with being called a boy at first."

"I don't think its praise anymore Daniel, just at the time I did. Now I think it's one of the most condescending things you can say to anybody. As if I need somebody's praise to feel accepted or good about myself."

He smiled softly before answering. "I think there isn't a person on Earth that doesn't need another person's praise to feel good about themselves at some point or another. But submissives like myself, and I'm beginning to understand you used to be one too, we thrive on it. To make our Dominant praise us fills us with absolute joy. I love Vala and if I can please her enough to make her praise me, then I will. Sorry, it may seem condescending to you but I think it raises me up. Every time I do something correctly, every time I earn my praise, Vala sees how much I love being her submissive.

And now boy, I understand it's just a word, another word that shows her dominance over me and shows her affection and love for me."

I shook my head sadly. "Little brother, you have no idea what she's done to your head. Would you please listen? I really am just trying to help."


	4. Chapter 3 - And so It Begins

Hi again!

Okay, so this is where it starts to get a little hairy. If you don't like dub-con...turn away.

If you do...enjoy!

And writers survive on reviews! Please feed the author!

* * *

I didn't see Jonas around for the next few days and when I did he acted no differently than any other time before. Before I let him take me home after our second date. Before I let him do me in a way I'd never let anybody else. I tried to take more time to go and talk to him after it became clear he wasn't going to. Until my supervisor at the time pulled me into her office and read me the riot act when she discovered I was using work time to go man hunting.

I was shocked at my own desperation. I didn't realise it was one of his games.

It was nearly five weeks later when he found me again, I'd gotten stuck cleaning out one of the supply cupboards and was bent over at quite an awkward angle when I felt a hand on my backside.

I stood quickly and turned around ready to give whoever would dare a piece of my mind when I saw Jonas and all the air rushed from my lungs. He was smirking and for some reason it made me nervous.

"Heya Sam, how are you going? Want to come over to mine tomorrow after work? I'll order something good for us?"

I wasn't sure why it was, the mere fact that I was a woman, the fact that I already had my doctorate or maybe someone had let slip about my father being a General, but I wasn't too popular with men so Jonas' invitation was far more…inviting…then I normally would have found it. Especially after five weeks of pretending he barely knew me.

But I accepted very eagerly. I was overjoyed to have his attention again and even left work an hour early to make sure I was completely ready. Showered, waxed, plucked and made-up, and wearing a very new lingerie set under my sensible skirt and blouse, I made my way up to his front door nearly ten minutes early.

He frowned slightly when he saw me before inviting me in, told me he had been on an important call that he'd had to end because I had come early. I apologised and went to hang my cardigan over a couch arm before he redirected me to a tall cupboard in the hall. As I turned back, asking when our dinner would arrive, I found myself slammed into the door I had just closed behind me.

He didn't give me chance to protest as he covered my mouth with his and quickly unbuttoned my blouse. I tried to slow him down, to ask him to wait until after we'd eaten at least, but I silenced quickly we he lowered his mouth to my breasts. As soon as he dropped my blouse from my shoulders he unzipped my skirt and let it slide to the floor.

Then he stepped back to look at me. In a lacy, low-cut bra and matching high-cut panties with black thigh high stockings and pumps. I had never felt more sexy or self-conscious in my entire life. I wrapped my arms around myself as I shivered and Jonas immediately pulled them away before dragging me once more to his bedroom.

He pushed me onto his bed so quickly I actually bounced a little. He seemed to enjoy the effect that had on my breasts and he stopped a moment to watch. Before he turned away and walked into his wardrobe and emerged with a handful of ropes and silk.

I froze and he smiled. "I'm going to tie you up tonight my girl, and not just your arms."

I had actually started shaking a little by the time he had strolled back over to the bed and climbed on next to me. As he reached around to unclasp by bra I flinched away. "Please Jonas, don't. I've never done this and I'm not sure I want to."

He just smirked again and told me to lie down as he pulled my bra away. It took him less than a minute to tie my hands up to the headboard before he lowered himself down and spread my legs wide. Then my ankles went the way of my hands, tied to each post I was open and completely vulnerable.

Then he crawled back up and covered my eyes with a silk blindfold.

Then he moved back. I knew he was there, somewhere. I could feel him shifting. But I had no idea what he was doing, what he was thinking. I couldn't see his face, his hands anything.

So when something hard and soft at the same time trail down my cheek. He was rubbing his cock against my face. And I liked it.

I opened my mouth automatically and tried turn toward it but he just moved his hardness to my other cheek. Soon I was rubbing against him like a kitten against her owners legs. Begging for something. I didn't know what for but Jonas did. He gave it to me when he finally put the tip on my bottom lip and let me wrap my lips around him once more.

I used to think I hated sucking cock, but with his it seemed I couldn't get enough of it. I tried to take him deep but I had no leverage so I settled for sucking him as hard as I could manage in between licking, kissing and rubbing up the sides. I felt him shift again and suddenly his cock was nudging the entrance of my throat as he thrust forward. He gave me a moment to adjust before he started thrust into my mouth and throat like it was another place altogether.

I gagged several times and I knew I was drooling, I could feel it dripping down my cheek. But I could also feel another wetness, lower down, dripping. I was getting turned on by this! I could taste precum seeping down my throat and I hoped he wasn't going to cum yet. I needed something too.

My wish was granted when he moved back again. I felt him reach under the pillow before he moved off the bed. Suddenly I felt nothing. I couldn't feel him moving anymore and he was too quiet for me to hear. "Jonas?" I called out.

Only to feel a slap on my thigh. I jumped as I felt him next me again.

"Don't make me gag you too, my girl, I have more plans for that mouth later."

I shivered as he disappeared again. I don't know how long I was there, lying spread eagled in just my panties and stockings. It could have been less than a minute, it could have been half an hour. I couldn't even hear a clock in his room. It was absolute silence. But I could feel.

Every light brush of air on my body, the soft cotton under me. The hard wood at my hands and feet, the silk around my face, just as soft as the skin of his cock. Wet lace on my crotch, barely scratching my hard clit.

And the ropes. They were so soft. They felt good.

I started moving, trying to get leverage, anything to grind against. Anything to bring myself to orgasm. I started grinding my backside against the sheets, trying to get my lace panties to catch so I could grind against them. Suddenly they were moved aside and something was thrust completely inside me. I came immediately.

I realised, as I came back down to earth, that it wasn't Jonas' cock like I had thought. It was a silicone dildo. It was cold and I could feel his hand moving it around, it was folding almost at a right angle, still within me deep, but now also pressed against my clit. Then he turned it on. I started grinding again almost immediately as the vibrator twisted inside me and rubbed against my clit at the same time. I was a whimpering, fidgeting mess, fighting the urge to cry out. To beg for more.

It didn't take Jonas long to bring me to another orgasm and I managed to bite down on my lip and prevent anything but a deep and satisfied groan escaping as the toy was turned off and removed.

I felt him move up again, felt him position himself at my entrance and I struggled to move, to offer myself to him further, when I felt the cold wetness of the vibrator at my lips. The same vibrator that had just been inside me and brought me to two orgasms, still dripping with my juices. At my lips. I gasped in surprise and Jonas took the opportunity to slip it into my mouth at the same time he thrust home in me.

"That's my girl, clean it up for me. Lick it clean." He was praising me again and I responded by giving the vibrator a long lick as I groaned at the feeling of him moving inside me.

For some absurd reason licking the toy, sucking it like it was real, was turning me on further. I put on the best possible show I could for him, licking it with long, flat tongued strokes. Sucking on the tip of the silicone and even rubbing my face against it like I had done to Jonas' cock earlier. Jonas responded by roughly seizing my hips as he began fucking me through the mattress.

I was quickly forced to abandon the toy in favour of gasping for air as Jonas made me moan and scream for him over and over, yet he always backed off just before I could cum again. Finally I begged him again.

"Please Jonas, please, I need to cum, PLEASE!"

"Call me Sir."

"Please Sir, let me cum!"

Immediately his thumb went to my clit, putting pressure on it the same way he had before at the same time as he increased he pace even further.

I screamed one last time as I saw stars and then everything went black.

When I woke up I was untied and un-blindfolded and had the white splashes of Jonas' seaman on my breasts. He was sitting on a chair at the end of the bed fully dressed and upright. I immediately went to cover my nudity when he told me to stop. I suddenly remembered calling him Sir when he told me to, begging him again for my orgasm. I had no experience with this kind of sex. I had always thought it was degrading and dirty. Not steaming hot and able to bring the hottest orgasms I'd ever experienced.

Then I realised that I actually was completely naked, when at my last memory, I still had my panties and stockings. Noticing my gaze drifting to my crotch and legs Jonas pointed to my clothes folded neatly on the desk next to him.

"You can shower next door, my girl, your clothes are here. Your underwear was very nice, but next time don't wear any. And wear a shorter skirt," he winked at this, "I'll make it worth your while."

"Your girl?" I asked, realising this was not the first time he had called me this tonight.

"Yes, my girl. And I am your Sir. And that is how you will always refer to me now, not just at work. Do that, and we'll have a _very_ good time."

He smirked.

* * *

**(End Flashback)**

* * *

"So he didn't really give you any choice in whether or not you wanted that kind of a relationship, did he Sam?" Daniel asked. "He just told you to call him Sir and that was it? You were his?"

"Pretty much. I mean, I suppose back then, at the very beginning, if I'd known, I might have been able to stop it sooner. But this was Jonas' game. He made you desperate for him, for the pleasure he could bring, before he completely ensnared you. Like a Venus Flytrap…luring you in with honey before it snaps shut and eats you alive."


	5. Chapter 4 - Surprise Sam! Pt 1

Part 1 of 2 chapters with a familiar face dropping by for a surprise visit and a secret is discovered. Enjoy!

* * *

Jonas and I continued like that for months. We'd go two or three weeks with bare minimum interaction and then he'd take me home. The sex was always, always intense. More often than not it was more than I had ever thought possible in the bedroom.

The first time Jonas left me tied up, blindfolded and gagged while he went out of the room. He may have even left the apartment for all I know. He was gone for well over three hours and my hands and feet were slightly numb when he finally released me. Though I think the main reason I was upset about that was because it was the first time he didn't bring me to orgasm. Instead he just made me suck him off when he came back from wherever he was. Though…the taste of him sliding down my throat was one of the greatest things I'd ever experienced.

Sometimes, once or twice, he'd take me to his two days in a row. I usually had to ensure I had the day off after these nights because even if I could walk straight I was usually very tender and often had red marks on my wrists that my Class A's jacket couldn't quite cover. The one time someone at work had seen the marks I was grilled for nearly an hour by my supervisor about abuse at home or abuse at work. By the time I walked out, the entire office was cycling rumours about me having been arrested for possession and prostitution to, well, the truth actually. That I had a very kinky sex life.

By this point most people knew I was 'dating' Jonas. Even though we never actually went out anymore, he'd made a point to claim me as his at work so as to divert other men from trying to 'pick me up'. That was his reason anyway. I think he just liked people knowing he was getting some.

Then my dad surprised me and came for a visit.

I had just gotten home after an intense night with Jonas led to one of my busiest days yet, when the knock came at my door. For a moment I thought it was Jonas, that he had come to visit me. I couldn't help the tingle of excitement and of fear that ran through me at the thought. He had never been to my apartment.

But I stamped it down as I answered the door. Only to come face to face with my dad in his full two-star general glory.

My dad actually lived in Washington and worked at the Pentagon too, we had had lunch a few times since I'd started there, but he had never come over before. I didn't even realise he knew my address. I was immediately very nervous. I had already changed into my sweats, ready for a night of mindless nothing on the TV, but now I was wishing I was still in my full skirt and jacket. My dad made me very uncomfortable.

"Hey Sammie, how you doing?" He smiled.

"Dad! Hi, I wasn't expecting you. Come in," we hugged and kissed each other's cheeks as he stepped in. "Let me just change."

"What for? I'm your dad Sammie, I've seen you in a lot worse than track pants," He sits on my couch and lays his hat next to him as I fight to stand at attention at the end of the couch. "so how have you been?"

"Good! Really good. Work's great, its challenging and busy but I love it."

He smiles again. That small little smile he gets when he knows he's missing something important. "That's great Kiddo. You'll be on the fast track for promotion for sure."

I stop at that. "Dad…you didn't. Tell me you didn't"

"I didn't. I didn't need to. They love you Sammie, your supervisor has nothing but good things to say about you."

I sit finally on an armchair. "Oh…um. That's great."

"Yeah, I bet your new boyfriend will be very happy for you."

I sat up straight, instantly on edge. "Dad…"

"Of course I was a bit surprised to hear about your new relationship with Lt. Hanson from your supervisor when I was trying to get hold of you last night and you weren't at home."

"Dad…I'm sorry. It's just…it's been so busy and, despite what everyone says, Jonas and I are just taking things a day at a time. It's not like there's wedding bells around the corner."

He frowned at this. "So you're spending nights at his house, you've taken a number of days off together, and it's not serious?"

I stood up and started pacing. "You don't have to say it like that…like I'm some…whore or something."

I stalked into the kitchen and started making coffee, but as I reached for the mugs the back of my wrist knocked against the cupboard door and I gasped. My dad was instantly by my side.

"What's wrong?" He asked grasping my wrist softly and pulling my sleeves up to see my wrists.

His grip tightened when he saw the bruises from last night's metal handcuffs.

His jaw locked and face frozen, he met my eyes. "Casual, huh? Or you were too afraid to tell your old man that some young loser's hurting his little girl."

"Dad…it's not…"

"Not what Sam? I know the after effects of wrist restraints and since you've never been arrested or been a POW I doubt it's from that. Or is there more guys I don't know about?"

"It's just Jonas and it's consensual!"

That stopped us both. I didn't mean to tell my _dad_ of all people the nature of my relationship with Jonas. And my dad looked like he was about to fall over. I decided to try and explain.

"Its consensual Dad. Yes, last night was a little rough but these will fade in no time. It's why I haven't told you before. I knew you'd figure out things were different and that you wouldn't understand." Well that was an outright lie. It hadn't even occurred to me that my dad would care I was 'dating'.

He stood up and walked back to the couch. "Consensual Sammie? How could you let someone chain you up like that? Do you know how easy it would be for him to seriously hurt you?"

"Jonas wouldn't do that Dad, he loves me. And I love him!" I had to fight to keep my face from changing to one of shock. Jonas had never said he loved me, though we'd been 'together' for over six months. But I was stunned to realise that I meant it. I really did love him. I wanted to protect him from my dad.

My dad, however, wasn't convinced. "He loves you so he ties you up to have sex with you? Okay, sure. Then invite him over for dinner and we'll have a nice little chat about what love really means."

I was getting angry again at his talk before I realised he actually meant for me to make Jonas come over for dinner. He seriously wanted to meet him. Now I was scared.

"Uh…Jonas is pretty busy tonight, he probably won't be able to make it."

"Call him Sam."

I sighed and did as I was told. My heart in my throat as I listened to the ringing in my ear, praying Jonas wouldn't answer. God's a bitch.

"Hey my girl, how you going tonight?"

"Hey Jonas, I'm pretty good," I knew I was going to get in trouble for addressing him so casually later, "just quick, my dad's come over and wants to meet you. Are you free to come over for a late dinner tonight?"

"He's standing right near you isn't he? Can he hear me?"

"Uh, nope," I tried to sound like I was laughing so my dad wouldn't hear my nerves.

"Good. I'll come over. I will even allow you to continue to call me by my name for the rest of the evening. But I have a very special punishment for springing this on me like this."

I bite my tongue to hold off the natural response of 'Yes Sir' at his answer and just mumble my agreement before he hung up.

"Alright, he's coming. But you need to give me a few minutes with him to explain that you know more than you should before you interrogate him."


	6. Chapter 5 - Surprise Sam! Pt 2

And now it's time for Part 2!

Alright, toys and humiliation in this one. Although Sam's audience has no idea she's currently being humiliated...

Enjoy!

* * *

It took Jonas exactly 36 minutes to arrive, and I think my eyes were on the clock the entire time. I managed to cook up a simple pasta meal that I thought he would like based on what he'd eaten the two times we'd gone out and was nervously serving it up when the knock came at my door. I brushed my hands over my apron before taking it off and smoothing my skirt.

My dad hadn't seemed to impressed when I'd insisted I needed to get changed if we were having dinner together.

I opened the door to a lovely bunch of roses and suited-up Jonas.

He kissed me on the cheek as he handed me the flowers and walked in. "Hey honey, how was your day?"

I blushed. This was a Jonas I hadn't seen since before we started sleeping together. The suave, smooth gentleman who could talk you into stripping in front of the president.

"Good evening General Carter, I'm pleased to meet you. I'm 1st Lieutenant Jonas Hanson." Jonas saluted. My dad's expression was decidedly frosty as he nodded.

"Sam, I'm going to step out for a few minutes so you can have your little chat. I'll just be out in the hall so just call when you want me back." This was my dad's way of saying that if Jonas was to try something, he would hear. So subtle Dad.

As the door closed Jonas' hand enclosed my arm and he drew me into my bedroom. "And what little chat would that be my girl?"

"My dad knows, kind of anyway. He saw the marks on my wrists from last night. I'm so sorry Sir, I didn't know he was coming over and then he put me on the spot and made me call you over. I told him it was consensual, two adults in a relationship, but he doesn't believe me. He thinks you're abusing me, no matter what I say!"

Jonas directed me to crawl onto the bed and pulled my skirt up. I tensed, expecting his hand to come down any moment. Instead he just slipped a finger into me. Before I could protest he spoke,

"So not only do you ring me on a night when I have other plans and expect me drop everything to come to you for dinner and refer to me so casually, you didn't ask me what you should prepare for me and now…now I'm expected to sit and eat whatever you've cooked with your 2-star General father who thinks I'm abusing his daughter because he doesn't want to believe she's a sub? My poor girl, really racking up the punishments aren't you?"

I tried to reply but he just added a second finger and started pumping them into me. "Don't cum girl, not yet."

He withdrew his fingers and I moaned my protest before I felt something else, something oval-shaped pushed into me and Jonas drew back. His hand was suddenly in front of my face and I licked his fingers clean as he had taught me weeks ago. He patted my head as he stood. "Come along now, wouldn't want to keep Dad waiting."

I stood and straightened my outfit. As we walked out and I went to open the door to let my dad back in I suddenly felt a strong vibration in my pussy. Jonas had put a vibrator in me! I turned around and saw him holding a small remote. "If you successfully pull off the rest of the night without cumming and without letting your dad know what's happening I will give you your strongest orgasm yet…

If he figures out that I've got a vibrating egg in his little girl while at dinner…I will make you cum in front of him. And we all know how subtle your orgasms are my girl."

I felt cold run down me from head to toe at his expression. He would do it. If I failed his task he would seriously make me orgasm in front of my own father! For a second I felt like yelling out to my dad to come rescue me. But from what? I had bent over of my own free will. I had let Jonas put that thing inside me and hadn't protested when he left it in as we left the bedroom. It was my own fault. Jonas occasionally liked to joke that while I was good at math I was pure blonde the rest of the time.

I was starting to think he was right.

I let my dad back in and he glanced at Jonas and I suspiciously. As the two men sat I went over to grab dinner and poured us each a glass of wine. I know it didn't escape my dad's notice that I served Jonas first. I even hesitated just a moment before sitting, having to force myself not to wait for Jonas' permission. My dad did not look happy.

"So Hanson, you get off on hurting women?" He started as soon as we'd all began eating.

The vibrator inside me suddenly got stronger. I squirmed.

"Not at all General, but the occasional game of dominance and submission can add a little spice. That's all it is, right Sam?"

"Y…yeah, that's all it is Dad."

"And the bruises on your wrists? They look pretty damn severe for a game."

Jonas laughed. "I'll spare you the details General, but those are a one off. We've never created lasting marks before. It was just a little more…intense than usual last night. But I've already told Sam we need to be more careful in the future. It wouldn't do for someone at work to see her bruised like that!"

"Or how about it wouldn't do to bruise a woman you love?" My dad demanded.

Jonas just smiled. "Normally, of course that would be the fact," The vibrations got stronger still and I squirmed again, blocking a moan by taking a swig of my wine, "unless there are extenuating circumstances."

"Extenuating circumstances? What the hell do you mean?"

"I said I wouldn't bring up any details General, and I won't. What Sam and I do in the bedroom has nothing to do with you. All you need to know is I've never done anything to her she hasn't…asked for."

"You sick son of a…"

"Dad! Jonas is telling the truth. I told you it was consensual, it's not his fault you don't believe that I'm adult enough to make my own choices."

I could feel the heat grow on my face, but I was hoping my dad thought it was from anger. However, the buzzing slowed some after my little display. I realised Jonas was rewarding me for fighting for him against my dad.

Thankfully, the issue was then dropped. It seemed my dad realised the only way he was going to find out the 'truth' was to ask for details. Details he really didn't want to know about his daughter.

We managed to finish dinner with minimal hostility, though dad attempted to ridicule Jonas more than a few times, but he targeted the other areas of his life now. Work, "So how long till Sammie surpasses you? She'll be joining the space program in a few years…you'll probably have to call her Commander," his social life, "Hanson, you ever heard of a bar? I'm sure you could find someone more your level there," and worst of all, his intelligence "So Sam here has a genius level IQ, did you know that? What's yours Hanson?"

Each time I made sure I was the first to answer. Each time I ensured I was the one to defend my…Master. Each time the vibrations inside me faded a little more and gradually the orgasm that I was sure was inevitable faded into a pleasant background buzz.

Finally, finally, the dinner came to an end. "Sammie, see me out." My dad said standing and reaching for his hat.

"I still don't like this Sam, it's too risky, being in a relationship like this." He finally whispered to me at the door.

"Dad, I love Jonas. And part of love is trust. I trust him not to hurt me. Not really." I smiled my best reassuring smile, hugged him goodbye and closed the door.

Instantly I was bent over against it as Jonas moved my panties aside and thrust in as deep as he could with the egg still in me. The vibrations increased again, higher than they had been at any point that night and I moaned deeply.

He fucked me hard as the toy in me buzzed before he finally withdrew, pulled the toy out and thrust back in, hitting the wall of my cervix. I screamed my orgasm as I felt him cum inside me.

When he withdrew I slid down to sit against the door, ecstatic that my Master had fulfilled his promise.


	7. Chapter 6 - Good Vibrations for Dinner

Hi!

OK, so we have some toys again...and brainwashing. Jonas is very good at what he does. And a lovely dinner.

Enjoy!

* * *

Jonas and I had been together for nearly nine months when I came home to find a huge box on my doorstep. On top of the box was an envelope addressed 'my girl'. I blushed upon reading that. It was the first time I'd gotten a present from Jonas. I opened the letter the moment I was in the door.

"My dear girl,

I have a surprise for you tonight. Dress in exactly what is in the box, no more and no less, and make sure you meet my highest of presentation standards by 9:00pm.

Sir"

His highest presentation standards were waxed, completely, bathed and perfumed. Hair up and make-up heavier than normal I finally opened the box. In it were swathes of peach silk. I withdrew it and donned it before looking in the mirror. I gasped at the floor length gown. It was a strappy halter-neck with a plunging neckline, a high slit up one leg and no back.

I slipped on the heeled silver sandals and then looked into the box again. No underwear, which I'd come to expect from Jonas, and no jewellery, which I mourned in my current outfit. But hiding down the bottom of the box was the real surprise. A strange, thin black bullet that wasn't one of our usual toys.

I raised my leg onto a chair and pushed the toy inside. I was barely damp but I knew it wouldn't take long till I would be soaked if Jonas wanted that in me all night. I then went to stand by the door. I knew from experience that he would be anything from half an hour early to an hour late and if I didn't answer the door immediately after the first knock I was not in for a pleasant night.

I was in luck, I'd only been standing there a few minutes when the knock came. I opened the door quickly and suppressed a gasp. He was in a three-piece suit. My Master looked so handsome.

"Ready to leave, my girl?"

"Yes Sir."

"Good, inside first. I'm going to do an inspection."

He led me back to my lounge where he sat. I knew to stay standing until told otherwise.

"Kneel between my legs girl."

I knelt and instantly his hands were on my neck, running up and down. Though he could clearly see I wasn't wearing jewellery he still liked to touch. His large hands made their way down the front of my dress and he groped my naked breasts. I stood when he motioned and bent over. He lifted my dress over my hips and…

Laughed.

Not the reaction I was hoping for. I wasn't wearing panties, I was clean and freshly waxed. Why was he laughing.

Then he reached into his pocket and withdrew a small remote, similar to the egg's. He rotated the dial and a light buzzing began in me. He played with the odd device until I, and it, were dripping wet. Then he pulled it out.

"So close my girl, but not quite right. However I am in a generous mood and will assume you didn't know what this little toy is actually for."

Then he pushed it inside my ass. I squirmed and went to move away before I remembered that doing that would have me punished severely. Once he'd fucked me bent over a balcony rail. I was naked and no one could see him, but they could very well see and hear me. Thank God this was before camera phones!

So I resisted my natural urge to run as the bullet penetrated somewhere I had never even considered could be penetrated. When he finally finished pushing he turned the dial again and the buzzing started up again. It was so…strange.

"Sir…must I really…"

"Are you fighting me my girl?"

"NO Sir! Just…a little uncomfortable."

"You'll survive. Just wait, it will be amazing."

It was quite a drive to wherever this surprise dinner was taking place…or perhaps it was just because sitting was currently very uncomfortable and I had to focus on not fidgeting with the bullet still buzzing in me.

Finally we pulled up outside L'Auberge Chez François. One of the most romantic restaurants in DC. I had no idea what the heck we were doing there. I felt extremely out of place, I'd never been to a place like that before.

It didn't take long before we were seated in front of the roaring fireplace and Jonas was ordering for us. He gave me only one test for the evening. Do not cum on the bullet. No problem, I thought, its uncomfortable more than pleasurable. It won't get me anywhere near cumming. But I nodded and said "Yes Sir," as though it was a difficult order to follow.

The meal was amazing, six courses that all completely melt in your mouth. But it was dessert that brought the evenings real surprise.

Two beautiful chocolate mousse cakes with crème and strawberries and two glasses of the most expensive champagne on the list. And in my glass sat a glittering ring. I sat, shocked, as Jonas stood up, drew the ring out of the glass and knelt beside me.

"Samantha, you are everything I have ever wanted in a woman and the perfect girl for me. Become mine for the rest of our lives?"

I started crying then, as I threw my arms around his neck and sobbed "Yes," over and over. My Sir, My Master, loved me after all and truly wanted me with Him. Not just a sex slave. I knew He loved me.

He stood to claps around us from the other patrons of the restaurant and sat back so we could finish our dessert. Then I noticed the buzzing increased, strongly. I glanced around to make sure no one else could hear it and shifted slightly. However that just pushed the toy further in. It was so strong and suddenly it felt it deeper than any other pleasure. It was so different but so strong from vaginal pleasure that it was harder to ignore or suppress.

Suddenly I wasn't so confident about completing My Master's test that night.

But He wanted me. I looked down at the solitaire diamond now sitting on my finger. My Master loved me. I would pass this test.

For Him.

In the car later He pulled out another box. I opened it to find a thin collar with an engraved tag. My name on one side and My Master's name and number on the other.

"I meant it my girl. You are now mine for the rest of our lives."

I sighed in pleasure as he buckled it on me.

We finally made it back to His home much later and I was on the finest line of my life. So close to orgasm yet holding it back for fear of disappointing My Master. I was trembling, sweating, biting back moans and sighs and unable to walk in a straight line. I'm sure I looked a sight but My Master just put his arm around me and helped me walk up the ten flights of stairs to His door.

When we made it inside He undid my beautiful dress, slid it to the floor and commanded me over the arm of His sofa. Then He slammed inside of me. I was so wet, so close, that nothing more was needed, but still I did not cum. I cried out in need, begging My Master to let me cum, but He had not given me permission yet.

But the feelings…I had My Master's vibrator deep in my ass, so deep, and My Master himself in my pussy. I had never felt like this. I screamed again, over and over. I was crying, begging, pleading. But no longer for permission. But for My Master to cum. If He would just cum inside me, that would be it.

Finally I felt it, My Master pulled me hard against His hips with one hand and pulled my new collar with the other and then He came inside me. I cried out once more as I came, harder than I had ever dreamt possible. And blacked out.

I woke up tied to the bed in nothing but my shiny collar to find My Master sitting at the end of the bed watching me with an unreadable expression on His face.

"You came without permission my girl, and you made quite a mess in My living room. I should make you go lick it up. But I think I'll save that for later. Right now you owe Me the three more orgasms I was planning on enjoying before my selfish little slut came on her own before having a nap."

Then He picked up another new…toy.

A large corded flogger.


	8. Chapter 7 - Punishment with a capital P

Aaanndd now the real WARNINGS begin. Flogging, anal and breath play ahead. Breath play means asphyxiation in this story. If you don't like, please don't read!

Enjoy!

* * *

He laid into me with a fury I'd never before experienced. He lashed at my breasts, my upper arms, my stomach and my mound. I bit my lip so hard I tasted blood, but I knew better than to cry out when My Master was angry. Eventually though, it hurt so bad I couldn't hold in my screams.

Fortunately, this time My Master seemed to revel in my screams. I lost count of how many blows I took, but I know I was barely conscious by the time He finally stopped. I knew I was covered in welts. What I didn't notice at the time, but certainly did later, was that I was bleeding too. Then He climbed on top of me, pressed my breasts together and fucked them.

It hurt, He had bruised my breasts and my open wounds were screaming at me. But at least it wasn't My Master screaming at me. Him fucking me like that wasn't for my pleasure, it was for His. He came on my breasts and His cum stung, but when the time came and He patted my hair and called me 'His girl' again…it would be worth it.

Then He turned me over. He didn't untie me, just flipped me onto me bleeding, stinging front so that my hands crossed awkwardly above my head. I struggled to breathe with my face pressed into the pillow but I had no leverage at all. He

pulled up my hips but it didn't raise my face much. Then I felt it. His cock, hard and dripping wet with what I hoped was lubricant, against my ass.

He pushed in slowly but very firmly and apparently decided that that was more than enough preparation as He started thrusting right away. It burned. It hurt in a way I didn't know it could. At the beginning of the evening, when I first saw that little black egg I had never even dreamed of putting something in my rear hole, but now, here I was. With My Master's cock deep inside it.

Since He had just cum all over my breasts He went for a while. Never moving His hands from my hips, never trying to make sure I wouldn't be hurt, just fucking my ass. And talking. Not comforting talk, but what He called 'dirty talk'. Well, it certainly made me feel dirty.

"What a tight little fuck-hole you have here bitch, I should make you quit, tie you up to the bed all day and hire out your holes. I bet you'd make more money that way. So nice and tight, I might just make it my new favourite. Bet you'd love it if I fucked your ass at work…make you walk around with my cum dripping out your ass and down your thighs. You'd never forget yourself then. Never forget to do as your Owner and Master commands."

I hated His dirty talk.

I was in tears again by the time He did cum, deep in my bowels making me feel even more uncomfortable. As He withdrew He parted my ass cheeks with His hands and spanked the extremely abused hole directly. I screamed again.

"A little blood, nothing that won't clear up in a day or so," He said casually.

He leaned forward and untied my hands and flipped me back over. I gasped for breath but He put His hand over my mouth, pinching my nose before I caught it properly.

"Now My little slut, you are going to crawl, hbut not on your knees; you are going to crawl straight legged all the way to the kitchen. Now."

I nodded as best I could and the second He removed His hand I rolled off the side of the bed, onto my hands and knees before straightening my legs and 'crawling' out of the bedroom. It was a humiliating position, ass up in the air like a bitch in heat, not to mention that my arms and legs were burning and I was still struggling to catch my breath. But I had to make My Master happy. I had to hear him call me 'His girl' again.

He walked along behind me, no doubt enjoying the view, occasionally spanking me to make me move faster, before we finally reached the kitchen. When we did finally reach the little hole-in-the-wall He called a kitchen He reached out a grabbed at my hair, pulling me down to my knees and to the cupboard under the sink. Then He pulled out the chain-leash. He clipped it onto the small D-ring on my collar, I had barely even noticed it before thinking it was just part of the design, before looping the chain through the handles on the cupboard.

He walked into his pantry and brought out a rubber hose complete with nozzle. I wanted to ask what it was in there for but I still wasn't allowed to ask questions, then he pulled a chair over right in front of me. He attached the hose to the tap and turned on the water, keeping the nozzle twisted tightly shut, then came and sat down.

"Suck me dry little bitch," He ordered. That I could do. Punishment or not I loved worshipping My Master's hardness. The warmth, the silken texture, the musky smell and the earthy yet salty taste. I reached up to wrap my lips around him when I felt the pull. The leash was pulling my collar, it would choke me if I reached to far. I couldn't refuse though. The scratches and welts had stopped bleeding but I knew My Master would have no issue re-opening them and creating new ones if I disobeyed again.

I reached my decision quickly and I pulled myself forward against the harsh tug of the collar and leash. I engulfed Him as much as I could in the position I was in but apparently it wasn't enough. I was suddenly hit by a strong burst of water to my closed eyes. I fell back, shocked.

"You'd better do better than that girlie, otherwise I'll bring the flogger in here too. And keep in mind you have 10 minutes in which to make me cum down your throat. For every minute after I will hose you. And I won't always be your face either."

So I strained harder against my collar and leash, taking His cock into the entrance of my throat. I was struggling not to gag and I couldn't draw breath but I had My Master's cock in my throat. Oh how I _loved_ My Master's hard cock in my throat. I managed to start moving my head, focusing on sucking as hard as I could and moving my tongue around His swollen head, but my vision started to get blurry.

I could hardly draw any breath, and I was starting to get worried. My Master wouldn't choke me right? Or rather, He wouldn't suffocate me? Then He stood and I could no longer reach Him. He came forward, grabbed the back of my hair and pulled me up to His straining cock. Then He thrust forward, pinching my nose closed at the same time. Now I couldn't breathe at all. I started struggling. He just laughed.

"My dear little bitch, this is all you're good for. A whimpering, writhing cock-sleeve."

He moved deeper down my throat and my vision started to grey at the edges. I could no longer focus on moving my tongue or sucking, He didn't seem to care, just kept fucking my throat. Then He moved the hose around under me and unleashed a painful torrent of water into my dripping pussy and abused asshole. I think I screamed then. It didn't help me wake up though.

I heard, more than felt or tasted, My Master's fourth orgasm for the night, deep in my choked throat, before my vision finally blacked out and I fainted.

When I awoke for the second time that night I was once again in My Master's bed, naked except for my strong, leather collar. But this time My Master was sitting in bed next to me. He smiled, that gorgeous, handsome, sexy smile of His and reached over to me. I flinched as He made contact with my hair.

"My girl, what an amazing and good girl you were. I'm so proud of you. You'll make such a perfect wife for me. My good girl."

I cried, I was so happy to hear My Master call me 'His girl' again. So relieved He still felt I was worthy of marrying Him. I curled up into Him, resting my head on His thigh and wept for utter joy at His love until I fell asleep for the final time that night.


	9. Chapter 8 - Planning a Wedding

Greetings. WARNINGS for this chapter include crushed wedding-day dreams, angry bakery staff and...Oh yeah, a dub-con threesome with anal and video.

Oh, and if you want to see Sam's dresses, there's links in my profile!

Enjoy!

* * *

The next four months were spent in wedding preparations and I realised very quickly it would be far from what I had always imagined. It was to be a very small ceremony and reception, less than a hundred people were invited, in the gardens within the Pentagon. My Master said it would be symbolic of two officers to marry there. I think it was just because it was free for two officers.

I'd dreamed of roses and baby's breath to compliment a fitted bodice with slightly flared skirt draped elegant netting and a modest vail with both dress and vail accentuated with crystal beading. What I was going to be wearing was an A-line sweetheart necked (or should I say chested) that was just a tad to big. It didn't drop, but it did make my breasts look abnormally large on me.

At least they were both strapless, though the cheap sequins hardly made up for my crystal beading.

There would be almost no family present, My Master was ridged in all His decisions, even the planning of the date. Because we would be using a military base and onsite chaplain He decided it would be best to have the wedding midweek, meaning my brother and the rest of our family could not make it. I would have to make do with only my father there to see me married.

I had decided independently to walk down the aisle alone. My last bid of my own independence, My Master quickly said that He would walk down with me. Something that was in fashion but irritated my dad immensely.

Though it seemed for whichever wedding day dream My Master destroyed I was rewarded. When He told me the wedding location I was allowed to wear underwear when we went to the dress shop. When I was told about my family not coming He turned off the now-constant vibrators in my ass and pussy when we next met my dad and when He bought the dress I didn't like…

Well, I've never had so many orgasms in one night, and all I had to do was worship His cock for an hour afterward.

So, through all the disappointments of the wedding planning I was happy. Hell, I was downright floating on air with love-sick joy. I bowed to every decision, and every suggestion, without question. Even about my hair and make-up.

I had fewer bruises and lasting red marks than I'd had in over a year too. That certainly helped.

So, just over a month out from the wedding and I thought everything was fantastic. Until the cake.

We'd had the appointment at the little bakery for months. Cake tasting. Every grooms favourite part, right? So when My Master didn't show I got worried. And I did something I had been forbidden to do since the first time My Master met my dad. I rang Him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing girl?" He was furious. I knew He would be. It was why I had excused myself to the bathroom to call Him, hoping I could pacify Him with words alone.

"I'm sorry My Master, I was worried about You. I just had to make sure You were alright."

It wasn't a lie. I had been worried. I knew He was looking forward to the cake tasting.

"Why wouldn't I be alright?" I thought I heard a giggle and a 'shushing' sound come through the phone, but I was certain I was mistaken. "Girl? Why wouldn't I be alright?"

"Um…I'm sorry My Master but the appointment at the bakery is now. You were saying You were wanting to try the cakes we may have at the reception?"

He 'tched' at me down the phone. "Oh well, something's come up and I'm busy. Obviously. Reschedule."

"I'm sorry My Master, but it's not possible. Scheduling this takes time we don't have before the…"

"You're really asking for it aren't you? Shut up. Now. If you can't reschedule to a time that is good for me then we'll just have to have a store bought cake. Tough luck. Now, I'm extremely busy right now so you just bugger off…on second thoughts, no. Go home and prepare yourself. I'll want you spread by the time I get there."

I withheld my sigh of frustration. A store bought cake. At my wedding. But He was My Master and it was His wedding too.

"Yes My Master."

So I made my apologies to the angry bakery staff, paid the promised deposit – now cancellation fee, and went home. I technically still had my apartment with my lovely appliances and furniture and a great deal of my clothes, but I was never there. My Master always ordered me to His now. I missed my clean and fresh-smelling apartment. No matter how much I cleaned My Master's apartment and sprayed air freshener, it was still dirty and it still stank.

Though a lot of that was probably me by now…I'd well and truly lost count of how many mind-blowing orgasms I'd been brought to in that dive.

Now preparing myself was easy. Pulling back the quilt and making sure the sheets were new on the bed, an all-over wax and a quick and thorough shower. Spread was a little harder and much more uncomfortable. I crawled up onto the bed and reached into the side drawer pulling out the big bottle of lubricant.

Spread meant my ass. Preparing my own ass for My Master to fuck when He came home. I hated my ass getting taken. It always hurt, no matter how well I thought I had prepared myself.

Lastly I wiped my hands clean with the wet wipes and blindfolded myself. Since I hadn't been at work today I was already wearing my collar so that was one less thing to worry about. I shifted on the bed, trying to find a comfortable position. Moving the pillows to me chest so I could breathe easier, I waited.

It was probably an hour or two later when I heard the door open. I had expected this so I'd used a lot more lubricant than usual. My Master liked to make me wait.

But unlike usual He didn't say anything, just climbed up behind me and roughly entered my ass. He started fucking me, hard and fast like normal, but something was different. His hands on my hips weren't gripping as hard as normal…and they felt…smaller. And He felt different inside me, especially when He leant back.

Then I felt the bite of the flogger on my left ass cheek. The plastic one this time, I hated the plastic one. It always drew thin lines of blood. But I stopped.

How could My Master hit the left side so strongly when He was right handed and currently fucking me?

Quick answer – He couldn't.

That's why the hands felt wrong. That's why the hardness inside me was so different. My Master had brought in another man to fuck my ass while He flogged me. I wanted to cry out, to yell at them to stop. How dare My Master bring another here like this? But I answered my own question. He was My Master. My Owner and My Commander. I had to obey Him. If I obeyed I was loved and rewarded. If not…

He could punish me however He saw fit.

It didn't take long for the strange man to cum, thankfully _he_ withdrew before hand and came over my back instead. Then My Master, I recognised His strong, rough hands now, pulled me onto His lap. He entered my dripping pussy smoothly and began fucking me Himself as though from behind.

Then He pulled my blindfold down and stuffed it in my mouth so I saw My Master's C.O, an Air Force Major, holding a video camera while My Master made me ride Him. Then the Major put the camera down on the dresser, facing My Master and I, and walked over to us.

"You were right Jonas, she is a little slut. All these willing holes just begging for a cock. What a hot little catch."

"Thanks Jim, why don't you try another?"

"You know, I think I will."

Then he pulled the blindfold out of my mouth and replaced it with his cock. He pulled my head forward, seating his hard cock completely down my throat. He fucked it hard, like it was the ass he'd pulled out of just before. My Master shifted to His knees, moving me onto my knees and hands, and started thrusting harder. I was being thoroughly fucked from both sides.

And it felt amazing.

It was so good, having those two cocks in me. I squeezed down on My Master as I tried to suck on the Major. Worshipping a cock in my mouth while getting fucked was probably the greatest feeling I had ever known and even after I came, again and again, I kept going until they finally came in their respective holes and withdrew.

Only then did I finally allow myself to collapse, completely exhausted.

"Not bad at all Jonas…anyway, how much again?"

I froze.

My Master laughed. "c'mon Jim, a hundred for her ass and fifty for her mouth."

"Right, well, she's still cheaper than most whores. And at least I know you keep her clean."

I saw the Major open his wallet and pull out a few fifties, handing them to My Master as they both dressed. As the Major turned to leave, grabbing his camera, My Master called out "I said you could film for free, I didn't say you could take it home for free."

The Major laughed. "Shoulda guessed, how much for the film then?"

"Another hundred."

"Alright, alright. Here you go you scamming son-of-a-bitch."

And with that the Major called his goodbyes and left.

My Master patted me on the head. "Good job, My girl. Learnt your lesson yet? Do not ever presume you ever have the right to phone Me. Good girl."

It was the first time His praise made me feel sick. Instead of feeling warm and fuzzy over being called His I felt disgusting.

I felt like a whore.


	10. Chapter 9 - A Shocking Discovery Pt 1

OK strong WARNINGS here. And I mean STRONG! Electro play ahead as well as a large amount of accidental blood.

Enjoy!

* * *

It was less than a week later when My Master stormed into my apartment one evening, more furious than I'd ever seen Him.

"Where the hell were you girl? Why were you not at home cooking dinner like you're supposed to be?"

I'd only been home ten minutes myself and had just pulled out the vegetables for my own dinner. I still hadn't forgiven Him for selling me to His C.O the other night.

"I'm sorry My Master, when You didn't give me any instructions to attend to You this evening I assumed I ought to come here instead and let You have Your privacy."

"You assumed? Girl, you shouldn't even still have this place. We're getting hitched in a month, you should be living in My apartment, serving Me at all times. You have until this weekend to move your clothes and crap into My place. Don't bother with any of your cookware or furniture or stuff like that. I have all that already and yours would just take up space. This weekend, you hear? Completely moved in or I'll beat your ass so bad you won't be sitting for the reception."

I nodded my 'Yes My Master' before I turned to look at my apartment.

A week ago I would have been ecstatic at the 'invitation', now I dreaded it. I loved my apartment. It was clean and fresh with a bright yellow kitchen and a pale blue bedroom. It was larger than My Master's and it had an elevator to get you to the fifth floor, rather than always having to climb the stairs to His apartment on the tenth.

My apartment was in a good neighbourhood and I had great neighbours, whilst I was certain that My Master's next door neighbour was a paedophilic drug dealer. I'd always had this image of my head of a beautiful house with a white trim, a front and rear porch and a huge backyard. With my kitchen here I'd decided I wanted a yellow kitchen in my house too.

A double garage but a big driveway, so if I brought a project home I could work there without endangering the house, my car or my (dream) bike. And a big front yard with a seat for those blissful days off where My Master and I could sit and talk and watch the world go by.

Apparently I would never get my dream house. My Master was perfectly content in that little apartment He called home. And my dreams and ideas didn't matter. He was My Master. He made the decisions. I just followed His orders.

So I packed up my clothes and toiletries. My music tapes and videos went into one box. All my photos and albums and mementos went into another box with my PhD certificate and all my other educational certificates. I felt sick, thinking that My Master probably wouldn't allow them out on display. I was right. Against My Master's wishes I also made sure to pack my fine china dinner-set. I reasoned that it was also a memento since it had been my mother's.

But I also made sure to hide the box containing it at the very bottom of the storage cupboard I was given when I got to My Master's.

I spent my last days cleaning my apartment and all that was left over in it. Then, on the last day I made a terrifying decision. Instead of giving everything to Goodwill like I'd originally planned I hired a trailer and took it to a pawn shop in Arlington. I got a good bit of cash for everything since it was all relatively new and in great condition. Then I took the cash to a credit union, opened a new account in my mother's name and deposited it.

Later, when I was unpacking my clothes at My Masters house, I told myself that it had been a stupid thing to do. That if I was caught, by either My Master or the IRS, I was screwed. But My Master's scene the other week with the Major had me nervous. Ok, it had me utterly petrified. But He was My Master.

And in three weeks and three days I was to stand up in front of Him, the chaplain and our family and friends in Washington and promise to love, honour and obey Him, till death.

My Master was very pleased when He came home and found me serving dinner up on the table for Him. I was in a short, pleated skirt…short enough to show that I was not wearing panties whenever I turned…and a thin singlet. Oh yes, My Master was very happy when He came home that night.

He smiled that charming smile of his all through dinner and as I did the dishes. And as He commanded me to strip and lay down on the bed, breasts up.

He seldom used the term 'face up' or 'on your back' preferring to instead focus on my breasts and ass.

Nonetheless I lay down as instructed, stretching my hands above my head and my feet to the bed posts like I knew My Master liked. As He came in He held an odd black box with several wires and black stickers attached.

"This will be new My girl. You'll like this." He then proceeded to stick a black sticker to each of my nipples, one on the inside of each of my thighs, one just above my clit on my bare mound and one just a hand's length higher, on the bottom of my stomach. Then He pulled out another strange device. It looked like a sceptre of some kind, a glass ball on top of a foot long staff. With a power cord coming out of it.

When My Master reached down and plugged it in it suddenly came to life, it looked like a Tesla plasma ball. I struggled not to pull away as My Master brought it closer to me.

"This is a Violet Wand, My girl. It will deliver a small, 65 kV charge to you wherever I place it. The pads are connected to what is called a TENS unit which will pulse 80ma through you at a regular interval, this will cause your muscles to contract. And when I finally decide to touch the wand to your clit…I can guarantee you one screaming orgasm."

I was scared again. How in the hell could being electrocuted be pleasurable? Sure, they weren't the strongest of outputs but still…

My Master didn't check if I had a heart condition, or any kind of condition at all they could make this…experiment…deadly. It had been months since my last physical.

I knew I was making excuses. My Master knew that my last physical had been passed with flying colours and that I was healthy. He kept a very close eye on my health. But when that first zap ran through my pussy and my nipples, I screamed. The spasming was both pleasurable and agonising.

Then the wand touched my foot. I screamed again as my foot cramped. And again when my ankle was tapped immediately after. My thighs, the backs of my knees, He rolled me onto my side just long enough to spread my ass cheeks and tap my rear hole with it. That burned.

And through it all the pads on my thighs, pussy, belly and nipples pulsed, delivering more and more of a shock right through me. My Master was almost right. The pulsing from my thighs travelled right up to the pad above my clit whilst the one on my belly travelled down. The subsequent muscle contractions did feel good, but the initial zap hurt like hell.

There was something else too. The contractions on my lower belly, right above my womb, felt a lot like period pain and I actually started to feel a little nauseous. But I said nothing and My Master continued. He was tapping along the top of my pelvic bone…along the ridge of hip and mound. I vaguely noted He didn't move the wand above the pad on my belly, I found out much later the dangers of playing electrically above the waist and then resented the pads on my nipples.

A timer went off in the background and My Master used His spare hand to part my pussy lips before He placed the globe directly on my exposed clit. I screamed in agony at the same time my muscles contracted again and I came. It wasn't the strongest orgasm I'd had with My Master, but it was the strangest. I ached like I'd just spent the week being fucked all day and night, but I hadn't been entered.

My Master climbed atop my neck and I immediately fastened myself to His hard cock. As I bathed it with my flat tongue I idly wondered if My Master had ever been on the receiving end of the Violet Wand or the TENS unit. He seemed well informed, about everything we'd done actually. Had He once been a sub like me? Or had another dominant trained Him using their sub?

When I finally gathered up my courage and actually asked My Master those same questions He laughed and said there had been no need. Everything He did He learned from reading hardcore erotic fiction. I thought to myself how dangerous that was. They wouldn't put all the information He needed to know in erotica. What if something went wrong that night? He could have killed me.

But when I woke in the middle of the night, blood on my thighs and the sheets and a painful cramping in my womb, I realised His lack of training was certainly as deadly as I'd feared. It just hadn't been me He'd killed.


	11. Chapter 10 - A Shocking Discovery pt 2

Please don't hate me! I promise Sam will be OK...eventually. This chapter follows directly on from the last and is a little confronting. Everything in this chapter and the last were thoroughly researched. I was shocked when I found out most of it myself but it is all true.

WARNINGS Miscarriage and blame of death. But mostly miscarriage.

Please Enjoy.

* * *

I was in agonising pain when my crying finally woke My Master. My stomach and womb were cramping worse than any period pain and the blood was spreading down to my knees and through the sheets.

"Ugh! Aren't you on something to stop that?" were My Master's first words.

"It's not my period Master, it's something else. I don't know what. Please get help!"

Finally He seemed to register that something was indeed wrong and He called 911, quickly getting dressed in the process. Then He turned to me again as I was trying to at least cover up the large blood stain, since it made Him so uncomfortable.

"Your last physical was fine, that was what – three months ago? You got your Depo-Provera shot but that is something you'd used before and had no issue with. So what the hell is wrong?" He asked. He actually seemed quite concerned.

Or maybe the word is nervous.

I looked at the calendar and swore. "Three and a half."

"What?"

"My physical was three and a half months ago. I missed my appointment the other week. I'm sorry My Master, I've been so wrapped in the wedding prepara-"

"Stop."

He was angry now. "You missed a physical? You fool! What if you're sick?"

I was momentarily touched.

"If you're sick you might have given it to Me. Or to Jim! Stupid bitch!"

I was about to retort that whatever this was it probably wouldn't affect Him or the Major since neither of them had a vagina to bleed out of. It probably would have gotten me a slap, thankfully I didn't say it because it was then we heard the sirens of the ambulance.

The paramedics didn't look all too pleased at having had to climb up the stairs with their gurney but the second they saw me they were all business. They lifted me onto the gurney as they asked my name and how was feeling. I tried to be pleasant but My Master was in the background going on and on about how I was bleeding when I shouldn't be, how the hell did they think I felt before going on to ask what they thought it was.

He shut up pretty quick though as I cried out when the gurney started down the stairs. Then the nice paramedics handed me a pretty green whistle and told me to breathe through it. It only took a few breaths before the pain started fading. Then they went again, down all ten flights of stairs to their ambulance and in we went.

And by 'we' I mean the paramedics and myself. They offered My Master a ride but He said He should get our wallets and the car and He would see me at the hospital.

By the time My Master finally arrived at my cubicle in the E.R I was quite happily doped up on morphine, happy in the knowledge that the lovely medical doctors were nearby running tests to find out what had happened. And I said as much to My Master. I really was very loopy.

He just rolled His eyes, took my insurance card and social security cards out of my purse and started filling out the paper work the doctors had left for Him. He'd just finished when one of the doctors returned.

"Ms Carter, how are you doing now?"

"Much better thank you Doctor."

The doctor looked at My Master and asked Him to have a seat. "You'll probably need it," he said kindly. My Master looked far from impressed but sat anyway.

"Ms Carter I'm afraid you've had a miscarriage. The blood and cramping most likely means you've had what we call an incomplete miscarriage which means that while the foetus is dead, it is still within you. Can I ask when your last period was?"

I was in shock as I explained I was on the Depo-Provera shot and gave him the date of my last injection.

"So it looks like you were around eleven weeks, which matches what we thought about the type of miscarriage. We'll get you in for a D&amp;C as soon as possible to avoid you getting an infection then we'll keep you in overnight, just to run a couple of tests to make sure we haven't missed anything and see if there's any damage. You'll be back home with your fiancé by midmorning hopefully. Avoid doing anything strenuous for the next few days but you can judge that. If it's too much, don't push yourself. Take it easy. Let Mr. Hanson here spoil you for a bit."

I looked at My Master's sour face before forcing a smile on my face and nodding.

"Doctor, how did I get to eleven weeks and not know I was pregnant? I haven't been sick, I haven't been unusually tired…nothing."

"It's not uncommon for women to go through their first trimester without symptoms. Some women see it as an amazing stroke of luck. Others believe it's a sign you will eventually miscarry. If you have polycystic ovaries, that seems to be a trend among women who don't have symptoms, so that could be something we could look at."

I asked him if he would get whoever did the D&amp;C to have a look at that too. Or if not, could they squeeze in that test somewhere?

"Of course, that's no problem at all."

Just then a nurse came up and handed him a folder while whispering in his ear. He opened the file and frowned.

"Ms Carter apparently you have trauma to your uterus and looking at this…it looks like a strong electric shock. Electric shock causes intense muscle spasms which can cause your womb to go into contractions causing either an early labor, often with a stillborn baby, or a miscarriage."

I was white. So was My Master. He spoke first.

"It was kink play. She loves it, we had no idea she was pregnant…that she could get pregnant on the shot…that this would happen…"

The doctor looked…sympathetic. "I'm sorry. But for future reference always do a pregnancy test before engaging in that kind of play. Contraception is not perfect, you could have a couple using Depo-Provera and condoms and they might still get pregnant. It's incredibly rare of course, but it's possible. And in this instance the electric current through her body probably made her contractions worse than a normal miscarriage too. You have to be so careful with that kind of play."

My Master and I nodded as I started to cry again. I had known My Master's games were harsh and I had hated the electric play…but to know that it killed my baby while it was still inside me. Because He was so careless…

I was furious with myself. I should never have moved in with Him. I should have kept my lovely apartment. I should have…

My Master sat down on my bed next to me as the doctor left to organise my procedures. He reached out and tucked me under His arm, holding me close. He was so warm.

"I'm sorry Sam. My precious, beautiful girl. I'm sorry. If I'd known, if we'd known, I never would have brought out the electric equipment."

He kissed the top of my head and I wrapped my arms around His broad chest crying into Him. He had lost a baby too, and He had the guilt of being the one who caused it, however accidental. My poor, sad Master. He wouldn't need to worry. As soon as I felt physically up to it, I would give Him a treat to make Him…to make US feel better.


	12. Chapter 11 - Sam is Trapped again

Still here? Really? Awesome! This one's a little lighter at least. WARNINGS for this one include lingerie, a bathtub and the bathroom door.

Enjoy it and Merry Christmas!

* * *

I'd been home for three days when I finally felt well enough to execute my plan. A plan that included going shopping first for the sexiest lingerie I could find. I made my way through a dozen different lingerie stores including Victoria's Secret but just couldn't find the perfect set. Finally ready to give up, I passed and adult's store advertising outfits.

I made my way in cautiously, this was the first such store I had been to in DC and I couldn't risk anyone recognising me, but as I browsed through the racks of costumes, stockings and g-strings I finally found the perfect outfit. The set that would make My Master smile again after I miscarried our baby.

My Master seemed oddly suspicious of me that night. Dinner was, of course, on the table when He walked in. The apartment was clean and smelt fresh and I had put His favourite black sheets on the bed. But I was dressed so conservatively I may as well have been at work. A grey pencil skirt to my knees, thin black stockings and pumps and a high-cut pale pink blouse. The only thing that gave me away as His sub in that outfit was my collar, just above the neckline of the blouse.

But He said nothing. Which only told me just how upset My poor Master was, normally if I'd dared dress like this in private I'd be in for a massive punishment. But not today. After dinner and cleaning up I led My Master to the bathroom where I had run Him a hot bath. I stripped Him of His clothes and helped Him in. He turned to order me to get in with Him, but stopped when He saw I was already undressing.

Finally I stood before Him in my shiny leather collar, black pumps, my thigh high stockings, and my new set – a blue g-string with a tiny amount of black lace and its matching blue and black corset. Laced as tight as I could manage alone. It had lace along the top and bottom, barely caressing the tops of my breasts and my hips and small black lace patterns on top of the blue background.

Basically, I looked sexy as sin. And I knew My Master would love it. He liked it when I became His slut. He smirked at me and handed me a washcloth.

"Clean my back, My girl."

I knelt down next to the tub and began with My Masters broad shoulders, making my way slowly down His back. I was gentle but thorough, I knew how careful My Master was at making sure everything on His person, and mine, was clean. Eventually I came around to His chest. I was careful to graze His nipples as I went down and looked admiringly at them as they pebbled, when I came to His hips I took my hands out of the water and made my way to other end of the tub.

As I started cleaning My Master's feet I acknowledged that the smirk had gotten wider. He knew what I was doing, teasing Him into punishing me, but hopefully He realised why too. Hopefully that would make my punishment more fun than painful…

When I finally reached My Master's cock I wrapped the wash cloth around its growing length and pumped. Just once. Then I let go, my right hand went further down to hold His balls and my left went just slightly higher to card through His pubic hair.

My Master got impatient then, reaching down to grab the washcloth He cleaned Himself quickly, making sure to peel back His foreskin and clean around His helmet-head, before grabbing my wrists and pushing me back slightly. Then He pulled the plug out of the bath and twisted to sit on the edge of the bath with His feet in the tub.

He grabbed me by the hair, firmly but not cruelly, and pulled me into the tub before Him. The tub was too narrow for me to kneel correctly, so I was forced to separate my legs until I was almost doing the splits, hands behind my back. My stockings and g-string were soaked from the excess water still in the tub but it only served to excite me further. I eagerly reached forward and grasped My Master's now rock hard cock and licked its head with a flat tongue.

I moaned, I loved the taste of it, the feel and texture of His hardness on my tongue. He tugged at my hair a little though and I got the hint. This was to be an absolute worshipful session. I leaned back in to rub my cheek against the hard cock before me. Over and over, my own eyes shut in pleasure as My Master watched His very own kitten worshipping His pride and joy. Every time it passed over my face, from one cheek to the other, I would try to press large, open mouthed kisses to the length, occasionally My Master would let me succeed.

I was humping the bathtub for any leverage I could gain by the time My Master allowed me to take His cock into my mouth again. Unsure whether or not it was still bathwater soaking the string or if it was my own juices. Though I didn't really care, I was so desperate for it I was moaning at just the touch of it on my fully extended tongue. Finally, finally, He thrust home into my more-than-welcoming mouth and throat. I groaned deeply around the stiff length and sucked as hard as I could. God, I loved My Master's cock.

Occasionally He would pull out and rub it over my face again, smearing pre-cum over my cheeks. On one such incident He gestured for me to kneel up, pulled my breasts free of the corset and rubbed His cock between them and over my nipples, before tucking them back in and returning to my mouth, gesturing for me to kneel lower again. I was so desperate by then I actually had a small orgasm just at the sensation, but My Master didn't seem to mind.

He enjoyed my desperation.

Eventually He pulled me up, out of the tub and onto the bathmat He moved against the door. I stood there, thankful that I wouldn't need to worry about my slippery pumps, and tried to stop humping the air. I was so beyond turned on. Finally My Master came up behind me, moved my string to the side and entered me in one full thrust. Balls deep in one go. I fell forward, pressing my breasts to the door as He started a rough pace. I nearly came then but managed to stop myself.

This was for My Master. Not me.

I bucked back against Him, encouraging Him to take me as hard as He could. He obliged very enthusiastically. In fact He was so enthusiastic it was a wonder the door didn't come off its hinges as I was pounded into it. I couldn't keep up with Him so just braced myself as best I could as we were both overcome with the mounting pleasure. Finally I gave into my own lust.

"Master, please, please may I cum?"

I couldn't hold it back much longer, the feel of My Master riding me was just to powerfully good.

"Not yet, My girl. Just another minute. You may cum when you feel Me cum. Alright?"

Wow, I had gotten Him in a good mood, if He was willing to let me cum so quickly.

Finally I felt Him bury Himself as deep within me as He could just before I felt His streams of cum hitting my inner walls and cervix. My Master's hot seed warming me from within felt so amazing that even if I hadn't had permission I would have cum. But I did, so with one final guttural moan I pulsed around My Master's still firm cock as my juices flowed down my legs, before falling to my knees leaning completely against the door for support.

Then I heard My Master chuckle behind me.

"You were quite a sexy little slut today My dear girl. If you feel confident enough to seduce Me, I think you're ready for the next step. Be prepared and spread tomorrow night My girl, it will be a night to remember."


	13. Chapter 12 - Sam wakes up

Right...screw dub-con this one is WARNING non-con. Multiple non-con. Sorry, but it had to be done.

I'd say 'enjoy' but maybe enjoy thoughts of killig Jonass would be more appropriate...

* * *

I honestly felt sick the next afternoon and I had no idea why. My Master thought I was doing well enough to do…what? I honestly had no idea what was in store for me as I went through my usual motions of preparing myself in and out. My Master had left a small container of strawberry and champagne honey dust so I made sure to cover every centimetre of myself in the soft powder.

The bed had been made up by My Master that morning with brand new burgundy sheets and a black quilt and I was instructed to light candles throughout the room and apartment before He came home. I was not to cook dinner, He would eat before He came home and I was to do the same before I cleaned myself. I was so nervous that I ended up just nibbling on a raw carrot and a tomato.

In the end, the absence of anything in my stomach was a very good thing. Instead of waiting by the table with dinner or on the bed for a session with My Master, I had been instructed to prostate my self directly in front of the door. So the moment I was ready I went a kneeled, lowering my hands and face to the carpet to await My Master's homecoming.

I'd been there about half an hour when I finally heard the key turning in the lock and my heart leapt in my chest. My Master was home! The door swung open and I saw Him walk in and stop in front of me.

Then I saw the four other pairs of shoes.

It wasn't bad enough He had brought His C.O over the other week, now He wanted me to participate in a…in a…gangbang?

If He thought I was going to suck all His buddies off He was sorely mistaken. I went to rise, to speak my objections and get dressed, but was quickly shoved back down.

"This dumb slut couldn't even tell she was preggers," My Master sneered at the four strangers, "then she misses her appointments with her Doc and I'm the one to blame when she miscarries my kid? I don't fucking think so. Oh, she tried to make it better last night, little bitch put on quite the show for me, didn't you sweetheart? But that's not enough. That's why you boys are here. Teach the bitch a lesson for me, k?"

Who was this monster? He couldn't be My Master! My Master loved me. Certainly, He got a little rough when we were having a punishment session…but even during the hardest punishment…He never treated me like that! Did He?

My hair was roughly seized by one of the strangers, I vaguely recognised him from the visitor's reception desk at The Pentagon, and he dragged me by my hair to the couch where I was pulled up and thrown over the arm. I tried to fight back, I was a damn officer in the United States Air Force damn it! But one naked woman between five fully dressed military men never stood a chance. Especially since boots hurt so much. Especially one planted firmly in your backside.

I screamed and writhed in agony and nearly fell to the ground but I was seized by another stranger I didn't recognise, pushed forward again. And when I screamed out in pain again, this time from the large dick currently forcing its way into my ass, the men just laughed.

Another crawled onto his knees on the couch, I knew what he wanted and I clenched my mouth closed to prevent it. He just pinched my nose till I gasped for breath than pulled me forward by my collar onto his own dick, quickly grabbing the back of my head and forcing it in deep. He tasted disgusting, like he hadn't washed in a couple of days.

A third man knelt down beside the guy in my ass and stuck three fingers into my pussy. I was nearly dry and it stung, but as his fingers pumped in and stroking my clit on the out, I gradually grew more damp. I didn't want this. This was nothing short of rape. But my body was very used to responding to rough treatment.

Finally, the receptionist took place next his buddy on the couch and picked up my hand, wrapping it around his hardening dick. The extra weight and force suddenly on my other arm made it buckle and I crashed on the arm of the couch, knocking the wind out of my lungs and gagging on the hardness in my mouth.

This didn't stop the men though. They didn't care I could barely breathe. I was nothing but their play doll. Occasionally one of them would stop long enough to run a flat tongued lick over my skin, no doubt enjoying the powder I had so carefully covered myself in. It was sickening.

Finally they came, every one of them pulling away to stand up and jerk their cum all over my back, my ass and my hair. The second they were done I used their post-orgasm lethargy to pull away. Turning to the bedroom to get my clothes I came face to face with one thing I hoped I would never face in my own home.

A loaded gun.

With My Master at the trigger.

"Now pet, you weren't planning on running away early were you? The party's barely begun. Now head on in there, and get on the bed on your hands and knees. That's a good slut."

In the end I lost count of how many orgasms the men, including My Master, spent on my body that night. But I think that that was the only moment that night where I didn't have a cock or two in me.

At one point I remember being on my back with one of them under me, his dick in my ass, another above my head, pulling my head backwards to get the deepest possible thrust down my throat, the receptionist and other stranger each groping a breast as I jerked them off and My Master fucking my pussy with everything He had.

Finally, finally, as the sunlight began streaming through the windows, the four strangers stood, dressed, stroked my body, shook My Master's hand, and left. I fell back against the bed, relieved the night was finally over.

"Well now, My precious little whore, did you have fun? I certainly did. What do you think for next week…nine? Maybe ten. Might have to do it on a Friday night so everyone has the entire weekend to fuck you stupid. Well, more stupid than you already are."

I couldn't respond, my throat was too sore and I could barely move. He wanted to do this again? Just for fun. And invite even more people over?

No.

No.

I didn't want that. I couldn't do that.

I wouldn't do that.

I turned my head to look at the little bit of sunlight through the curtains.

A new day indeed.


	14. Chapter 13 - Welcome the Dawn

Last chapter before the epilogue! WARNINGS Physical violence against Sam and a stranger.

I hope you've all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!

* * *

By the time I was able to stand My Mas…no _Jonas_…had already left for the day and I knew I had less than a week to somehow get a way from him or I would be subjected to another gang rape using even more men.

* * *

And for the love of God, that fucking nutjob had pulled a loaded gun on me!

He was going to kill me if I hadn't obeyed!

How long until he pulled it on for a mistake? For cooking his dinner wrong or wearing something he didn't like. I had no idea he was _that_ unstable!

Who am I kidding? Yes, I did. I discovered it when he'd sold me to the Major for a $150 and then again minutes later when he sold the video of me to the Major for $100. I just hadn't wanted to admit it. Jonas probably knew I was getting weary of him after that, that was why he'd put on the emotional show at the hospital.

Make me think the guy was human inside when really, he was a monster.

I packed up my belongings and called a trailer. Then I called in sick. At least I still had the money from selling my furniture and things when I moved in with Jonas. That would be enough for an ok bond on a new apartment.

The trailer arrived and I started packing in some of my boxes of clothes and toiletries while the mover went upstairs to grab more boxes. Then another car pulled up. With the angriest, most thunderous face I had ever seen.

Jonas had come home.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS? THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING YOU DUMB BITCH! GET BACK IN THE APARTMENT NOW!"

Just then the mover stepped out of the lobby door carrying the box filled with my mother's good dinnerware. Jonas went right over to the guy and ripped the box out of his hands. Then he threw the box to the sidewalk and seemed to calm at the sound of the expensive china breaking

"I don't know what this dumb slut told you, but her temper tantrum's over. Throw the boxes in the trailer onto the grass and drive away." He tried to hand the guy money to make him leave but the mover stood his ground.

"You're not my employer today sir, the lady is. I'll do what she says." He could see I was scared of Jonas and refused to leave me alone. Jonas didn't like that very much so he punched him in the face and broke his nose.

Then he turned back to me while the other man was on his knees. "I find out that you called in sick and come home, worried about you, to find you're running away? You cowardly little whore. So how much you paying this one?" He turns back to the mover and pulls his cell phone out of his hands before he call for help and tosses it aside.

"She's not worth much, but I could be convinced to let you join in with a few buddies of mine this weekend if just walk away and pretend this never happened."

The mover just glared at him.

"No way. I'm not leaving the lady alone with you. You're a monster."

Jonas' eyes suddenly went wild and he moved toward the man on the ground. I had no doubt he was planning on killing the good man in front of him.

So I finally acted.

I punched Jonas in the side of the face.

He turned back to me in shock.

Then he returned the punch, right to my cheekbone.

I fell, crying out. Then I spot the mover's cell phone.

I manage to get a hold of it without Jonas noticing as a kick comes to my stomach.

The mover says something, Jonas turns away and I dial. Not the police, stupid me, another number.

A number so familiar to me. A number that means safety and warmth and love and I cry out in joy when the call is answered.

"Daddy?"

* * *

(Back to Present Day)

* * *

"Oh My God Sam…you're lucky to be alive! What happened then?" Daniel's face is white with fear for me.

"Well, apparently a neighbour had seen what happened and called the police. They arrived at the same time as I rang my dad and pulled Jonas off the both of us. Steve, that was the mover's name, and I were rushed to emergency and my dad met me there. He was furious! Jonas had actually fractured my cheekbone. Do you know how hard you have to hit to break a cheek? Dad wanted to kill Jonas but I convinced to just let the legal system handle it. And they did."

Daniel frowned.

"You think? If they handled it then how did a psychopath like Jonas come to the SGC?"

"He served a small amount of jail time and saw a psychiatrist for nearly a year before he was declared 'sane'. And he was a damn good officer."

"Not nearly good enough with how off the rails he went, naming himself a God on P3X-513 and making the Avnilians worship him."

"Yes, well...hindsight and all that. Everyone truly thought that Jonas had gotten 'better'. Well…no…everyone but my dad. He never trusted Jonas, and he outright loathed even the mention of his name after that."

"Jonas is just lucky he's already dead. I'd like to kill him for what he did and I _know_ Vala would absolutely torture him for hurting his submissive like that."

I look at my little brother in shock. "Daniel! Did you not hear a word I just said? Dominant's are nuts! If you continue the way you're going with Vala she will hurt you just like Jonas did me! Or worse, she may actually kill you!"

He just shakes his head at me. "No, she won't. Vala isn't Jonas. She is nothing like him. Jonas was not a true dominant. He was not trained and likely had very little experience with a submissive before he took you. Vala trained for months with an experienced submissive to learn how to do things safely. She's never hurt me, not really. She's never broken skin or left marks and everything…even my harshest punishment…was only used to help me.

Sam, you wouldn't believe the kind of baggage I was carrying around. About Sha're, about Abydos, about nearly everything that had happened in the past nine and half years that I felt I should have been able to prevent…unreasonable or not. The anger and hatred I was carrying, mostly at myself but also at everyone else, was so extreme that I actually needed Vala to help me sit down and talk it out. Some of it was things I hadn't even realised myself.

Yes, Vala is my Domme. But she is my lover and for every bit that I love her I know she loves me back the same. She hates delivering pain. She will do it for punishment, as in when I break one of her fair and clearly spelled-out rules, or if I request something…which I have been known to do, but she will never deliver pain for her own pleasure."

Suddenly Daniel leaned over and wrapped in his arms.

"I'm so, so sorry this has happened to you Sam, and I hope you can become comfortable with Vala as my Domme. I trust her to never do to me what Jonas did to you, and I know you will be keeping an eye on me and an ear on Dr. Lam to make sure that continues. I love you as my sister, my family, and I know you'll watch over me. But I promise you. Vala is not Jonas. She's as loving and caring as she is firm, she listens to my objections and we take turns cooking and cleaning.

She is safe for me, I know it."

I'm crying again, both in jealousy for the amazing love and relationship that Daniel seems to share with Vala and the utter terror of it crashing down one day. But Daniel has a point, I'm watching over him and watching out for Vala. I've warned him of what can happen. The only thing I can do now is wait and see.

Hopefully their love really is as strong as Daniel believes.

I would like another niece or nephew.


	15. Epilogue - Daniel

And this is it. The epilogue. Its a change in perspective from the rest of the story, but I love it and I hope you will too. WARNINGS Safe Fire Play. Fluff. Fear and comfort. VAV (that's Very Angry Vala) and...yeah, he deserves his own warning...JACK!

By the way - this chapter occurs AFTER the epliogue of Domme Vala, so there's a bit of a time jump between Daniel in the last chapter and Daniel in this chapter.

I hope you have enjoyed His Girl and a big and Massive, MASSIVE thanks to the incredible and wonderful Gatesmasher, without whom I would never have written this story.

Lots of Love!

Greyspell

* * *

Daniel was rushing. Vala would be home any minute and he had forgotten that he was supposed to dust today. He finished the entertainment unit and put the cleaning products back into the cupboard as he heard the taxi pull up. He had wanted to drive Vala to the mall today, but she had said to stay here and get some work done.

Both house work and some academic research he was doing for SG-9 before they went into negotiations with a Cretan based civilisation. Jokes aside, the matriarchal based society was more than a little nervous going into talks with an all-male team and Daniel had gotten wrapped up researching the ancient, Earth-based culture to help SG-9 along. Then he'd looked at the clock.

When Vala walked in the door carrying her new bag of goodies and saw her precious boy kneeling at rest for her at on his soft plush-pile saxony rug she'd finished just the other day waiting for her. Her smile, a permanent fixture all day, grew as she admired her handsome boy's perfect skin and posture. Oh, she had plans for all that lovely skin of his tonight.

She very deliberately put her shopping bag on the coffee table, just out of site of the corner of his eye and then went into the kitchen to fill a bowl of water. She then went into the linen closet and pulled out two hand towels, one she wet and wrung out. She put her items down on the same table as her bag, in the same location. Daniel still hadn't moved an inch.

She quickly went back to the kitchen and fetched a large glass. Placing it next to everything else she then walked around to the front of her very well-behave submissive and knelt down to his eye level.

"Hello Darling, how was your day?"

He smiled and leant over to kiss her 'hello'. "It was very informative, I learned a lot about the civilisation I needed to investigate for SG-9. But I'm sure my day just got so much better since you're home now Vala.

Vala smirked at him

"Oh you're sure are you? Well, aren't we in a cheeky mood today, hm? I ought make you polish the floor, just to see if that fixes your cheek."

But she didn't. She just patted his cheek slightly and kissed him again.

"Never mind that for now though, when did you last shower?"

Daniel blinked at the odd non-sequitur. "This morning with you Vala."

"And you completed the dusting with the furniture polish?"

"Ah…yes Vala. I completed it the way you requested it." He struggled not to look away. It was true, he had used the furniture polish and he had completed it. Two seconds before his Domme walked in the door.

"Good. Then I need you to go take a shower. Be thorough but do not put on any kind of deodorant or cologne afterward."

"Yes Vala."

As he showered he wondered what was coming. What was in the bag his Mistress had bought today? What was with the bowl and towels he had caught glimpses of as he stood to go to the bathroom? He tried to tell himself not to think about it. He would never be able to guess what went on through Vala's head. He just knew it would be amazing.

He towelled off quickly and walked back out to the lounge to find Vala had moved the couch and coffee table off to the side of the room, his kneeling rug on the couch. Instead, there was a massage table set up in the centre of the room.

"I had the taxi driver leave it out on the doorstep so I could retrieve it quickly while you showered. Didn't want to give you to many clues." His Domme explained.

Daniel just nodded, completely intrigued. What on Earth was she planning?

"Up here now, sweetheart, I'm going to give you something wonderful."

He lay face down on the massage table and felt a cotton ball spreading water in a straight line down the very centre of his back. Then he noticed something…an open bottle of rubbing alcohol.

"Vala, please, I have a question I'd like to ask."

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

"Right now Daniel, I'm about to set the alcohol I just put on your back on fire."

"WHAT? I…I mean, fire Vala? Isn't that horribly dangerous?"

She wouldn't hurt him right? She wasn't really like…like Jonas was she?

"Not if it's done by someone who knows what they're doing. This was something taught at the Temple. It's very safe."

"But…won't it burn me?"

"Daniel," Vala's voice came firmly.

"I apologise for speaking out of turn and for asking two more questions than you had allowed me Vala. Thank you for indulging my curiosity."

Her hand came only once, thankfully, sharply on his backside, before she went back to what she was doing.

Fire-play really was one of the most sensual experiences anyone could have and Vala had no doubt Daniel would love it. She lit the fire wand and held a cloth damp in her other hand, the glass with the alcohol and both cotton balls and buds next to her hands.

She then ran the fire wand over the strip of alcohol on Daniel's back and watched it ignite. It was so beautiful, small blue flames not even an inch off the skin. She ran the damp cloth over it, almost sad to see it doused.

"Well darling, how was that?"

"That…was actually quite nice Vala. It didn't burn at all, it just felt kind of warm and it tingled a bit."

Vala smiled again at her submissive's words. She knew he'd love it. Warm and tingly indeed. She let go of the cloth and picked up another cotton ball, wetting in with the alcohol she applied a spiral pattern to Daniel's lower back, just barely scraping the top of his lovely backside.

Her boy groaned in relief as the warmth flooded through him again when she lit the spiral. Oh yes, her boy did like the fire-play. He didn't seem to like it when she doused the flames again, but it was necessary. No chance was she going to allow the alcohol to spill anywhere and hurt him!

The pattern repeated for quite a while, until Vala finally ran out of cotton balls. She would make lovely little designs on his back with the alcohol and then watch them come to life in the fire, pleasing Daniel immensely, before dousing the flames and beginning again

"One more darling, this one will be a bigger one. Just one more."

She then picked up a cotton ear bud, dipped it in the alcohol and wrote 'Vala' in large cursive letters spanning the length of his back. She lit it up and smiled at the most beautiful site in the world. Doctor Daniel Jackson. Her willing submissive. With her name in flames on his back. She didn't regret dousing it though. Her boy put so much faith and trust in her, she would never let him down if she could help it.

She watched Daniel sit up carefully. Some people could get a little woozy after fire-play but after she assured herself he was fine she handed him the still damp hand towel and told him to lay it over his back.

She then went and cleaned everything up. The, now tightly closed, bottle of rubbing alcohol went into the medicine cabinet. Who knew when they might need it with all the off-world mishaps they seemed to get into. She cleaned out the glass and bowel, throwing the used cotton balls and ear bud out and then went back into her submissive…

Who had one hand holding the hand towel hanging from the back of his neck and the other hand was under the massage table that was now on its side as Daniel tried to figure out how to close it.

"Daniel, sit down on the couch. I'll take care of that. And hold the towel properly."

"Yes Vala."

She quickly took down the massage table and moved it into a storage cupboard then pushed the coffee table and Daniel's rug back. Moving her boy to said rug she easily slid the couch back into place. She then ducked into the bedroom and grabbed her favourite length of rope.

"How does your back feel darling?"

"It feels fine Vala, as if the fire had never touched it."

"Excellent. Stand up for me."

He stood and she wove the karada around his body, oh by the Lady he looked good like that, and then gestured for him the kneel at rest again.

"Vala, there's something I'd like to talk about, if that's OK."

She nodded, puzzled.

"Earlier, when you told me you were going to light the alcohol on back on fire I had a thought, not a very good one. You see, Sam told me something after we told the team about our relationship. Something about her past. She asked me not to tell you, well, made me promise actually, but after my thoughts earlier I realised that what she told me may actually be impacting my reactions to you."

Still very puzzled, Vala told him to continue and sat still as a statue as Daniel recounted Sam's story of Jonas.

As he finished, adding SG-1's tale of Jonas' 'ascension into godhood' and his following death, Vala stood. Turned away and punched the wall. Then she turned back.

"That slimy bastard! That…that no-good, dirty, disgusting Goa'uld wanna be! He wasn't a dominant, he was an abusive monster! Lady…poor Sam, no wonder she's so sheltered. She must be terrified of anything outside 'the norm' in fear of it turning into that again! And of course she was scared for you…if that's her only experience with dominance she has no 'real' knowledge of it being safe and loving."

She comes back to Daniel, then rushes over and embraces him.

"You were afraid. For just a moment, you were afraid I was actually going to burn you like that…that creep electrified Sam. Oh my dearest darling boy. Never. I would never, EVER do anything to you that is dangerous. And I never will. You have my word, as a qedesha, as your Domme and as you lover that I will never harm you like that.

You know what your punishments are, they will not change. You know what the pillory is. It is the worst I will ever do to you and it is only reserved for extreme measures. You don't need to fear me my darling. I love you and I would never become that monster."

Daniel was nearly in tears, the relief was so strong. He knew it. He'd known all along that Vala wasn't Jonas, just like he'd said to Sam. But it was still good to hear.

"I love you too, Vala. Thank you."

Vala moved back to the couch. She went to speak again but suddenly there was an odd noise.

The front door opening and a familiar voice calling out "see guys? I told you he'd be home, the door's open and all."

Vague shoutings of "wait Sir, don't!" came from further down the drive and both Vala and Daniel turned to face the intruder.

"Hi Jack."

"Daniel…" Jack O'Neill cocked his head to one side as he took in the scene before him. His best friend kneeling on a rug, naked except for a rope webbing and an ethnic looking choker. Collar. With his best friend's girlfriend sitting on the couch in front of him fully dressed.

"There something you wanna tell me Danny?"


End file.
